Angel & Demon
by Kimi3999
Summary: Tout est dans l'intro' .3.
1. Introduction : Anges et Démons

_~ Rin Kagamine_

Qu'es ce qu'un ange? "Un ange a juste des ailes et une auréole."

Les gens se trompent. Un ange est difficile à reconnaître, car il cache ses belles ailes plumeuses, c'est son don. En parlant de don, vous saviez qu'un ange peut aussi reconnaître les autres anges? Mais ce sont des dons globaux. C'est-à-dire, que tous les anges les ont. Mais il y a aussi les dons_ uniques_. Chaque ange a donc trois dons : pouvoir cacher ses ailes, reconnaître d'autres anges et un don qui est different à chaque fois. Par exemple, Luka Megurine, a un don vraiment unique : le don de faire vivre. Dès qu'elle souhaite que quelque chose vive à nouveau, ceci vit à nouveau. Mais ce don est progressif : au début de sa vie, elle peut faire vivre des fleurs et l'herbe, puis après quelques ans, elle peut faire revivre des animaux de petite taille, ect. ...Pour faire revivre un humain, elle a besoin donc de beaucoup d'experiance. Elle l'a déjà fait. Elle a fait revivre un humain, car elle l'aimait. Il y a aussi Miki : elle a le contrôle de l'éléctricitée. Elle peut le diriger, l'arrêter, le démarrer... Bref, tout faire avec. Elle peut aussi tuer quelqu'un facilement s'il est au sol. Mais tuer est interdis dans le réglement des anges, sauf si c'est par demande de Dieu.

Ah? Je vous ai pas parlé du réglement? Bien, le citer serai trop long, alors je vais vous donner les principales règles des anges :

Comme je l'ai dis, il est interdis de tuer, mais permis de blesser. La Mort se charge de tuer au bon moment. Les anges ne peuvent pas aller dans l'Enfer, ni parler à un diable. Je vous parlerais des diables plus tard. C'est un sujet tabou, normalement. Continuons notre règlementation : il est déconseillé à un ange de tomber amoureux d'un humain. Les humains sont des bêtes sales et cruelles, contrairement à un ange. Quitter les Cieux est une dessision que nous prennons sans aucun autre avis que de l'ange. Bien sûr, on peut librement migrer entre les Cieux et la Terre. Mais l'information que nous sommes anges dois rester secrète sur Terre. Sinon, celui, celle ou ceux qui le savent serons tués, sans douleurs, juste tués.

Parlons à présent des diables ; créatures plus sales et plus cruelles que les humains, l'Amitié ou l'Amour leur est inconnue. Eux aussi ont trois dons. Les mêmes que les anges.

Leur réglement est stricte : dès inrespecté, le diable est tué.

En revanche, les diables ont droit à beaucoup, beaucoup, même trop. Mais ils ne peuvent pas une seule chose : avoir des contacts avec un ange. Sauf pour les tuer.

Neru, la fille du grand Diable, a été tuée, par moi-même. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire. Dieu me l'avait ordonné. La blonde pouvais faire souffrir sa victime juste en la regardant dans les yeux. Je l'ai tué facilement, à vrai dire... grace à mon don.

Mon don... Qu'es ce que c'est? Eh bien, je possede le temps. Je peux le stopper et librement se déplacer quand l'horloge s'arrête et je peux me déplacer dans le temps de maximum 48h. Oui, j'ai un don très unique. Mais j'aime pas trop utiliser ce pouvoir. 5h après l'avoir utilisé une première fois, j'ai terriblement mal à la tête et je m'evanouis.

En revenant sur Neru, je l'ai tué avec plaisir. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi? Pourquoi je la detestais tant?

Elle a tué Len.

Qui était-il pour moi? Mon amour, mon amant, mon meilleur ami, mon protecteur, ma follie, mon "tout". Il n'était pas comme les autres, il était plus proche d'être un ange qu'un humain. Mais il était bel et bien un humain.

Et si je vous racontais ce qu'il c'est exactement passé?


	2. Chapitre I : Les 18 ans de Rin

**Coucou °3°**_  
_

**Ouais, donc le premier chapitre... 'y aura pas trop de choses qui se passent :3**

**Mais pour le 2e chapitre, ce sera un régal pour les fans de Rin X Len... enfin, j'espère °^°  
**

**Autres couples : Miku & Kaito; Luka & Gakupo [Peut-être d'autres...]  
**

* * *

_~ Rin Kagamine_

Dans la grande maison que je partageais avec Luka et Miki, on pouvais s'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Aujourd'hui je sentais cette sensation. Il y avais une coupure de courant et Miki ne pouvais rien y faire : il n'y avait pas de source d'éléctricité près de nous. Cette fille au cheveux longs ne peut pas controler le courant à plus de 15m d'elle. Luka, qui était en train de caresser ses précieuses plantes, me regarda un moment.

- C'est pas possible comment tu grandis vite. - dit-elle d'un ton assez doux.

Luka était comme ma mère. Elle s'occupait toujours de moi comme de sa fille, alors qu'elle en avait jamais. Et, surement, elle en aura pas... car Luka ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. C'est son principal problème. Même si elle adore les enfants, elle n'en aura pas à cause de son propre corps, de sa "maladie", comme elle l'appelle. Mais Luka est toujours de bonne humeur malgrès ça, car elle a nous.

- Tu as des projets pour demain? - m'approcha-t-elle et s'assi à côté de moi, sur le canapé clair du salon.

On était vendredi, juste après une journée fatiguante. Luka travaillait comme animatrice dans une école primère, et moi j'étais tout simplement une lycéenne de 2e année.

- Une petite fêtes avec mes amis... - dis je timidement. - Si tu veux bien que ça ce passe ici!

- Il faudra bien fêter tes 18 ans. - souria la jeune adulte.

Ses 18 ans, c'est une chose importante, sourtout pour un ange, car c'est à cet âge-là qu'un ange reçois son auréole, c'est-à-dire son don complet. Avant je pouvais juste arrêter le temps pour 1 minute, pas plus, et après mon anniversaire, je pourrais controler le temps complètement. Et puis...

- Tu pourra enfin être libérée de la grande partie du réglement. - dis légerement la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Oui... - souriais-je.

{ Le lendemain }

La maison était décorée par Luka : tout était ou rose clair, ou saumon, ou jaune, ou orange. Quand j'ai vu l'état de la maison, je me suis juste jettée dans les bras de Luka pour la remercier.

Après avoir manger un bon déjeuner le midi, j'attendais mes amis, impatiente de les revoir.

Il y avait Miku, ma meilleure amie, Kaito, un copin assez drôle et débile, Piko, un autre ange habitant par ici, Teto, une amie sur qui on peut toujours compter pour dévoiler des secrets, Iroha, la fille la plus intelligente et délireuse du groupe, Lily, celle toujours à la mode, Mizki, la plus courageuse de nous, Yuuma, le clown meilleur ami de Kaito, et... Len, mon petit ami. C'est d'ailleur lui qui est arrivé en premier : la sonne de la porte se retenti dans la maison et je suis doucement partie ouvrir la porte. Une belle silouhette mince se montra devant moi, les yeux verts me regardaient avec amour et des cheveux en or se balanceaient un peu.

- Len! - m'écriais-je en sautant à son coup pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

- Happy Birthday~! - chantonna-t-il en me câlinant.

- Merci. - souris-je. - Entre~.

Il fit ce que je lui dis. Luka se montra dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Bonjour Len-kun! - dit-elle bien souriante. - Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, merci. - lui rendit-il le sourire.

La sonne se déclancha encore une fois. Je suis allée ouvrir et une fille au cheveux roses, toute esoufflée entra dans la maison. Iroha a encore une fois essayé d'attrapper Len alors qu'il était trop loin.

- L... huh... L-Len... T... huh... tu... huh... était trop... huh... loiiiiiiiin! - dit-elle en se posant sur le canapé.

Len ria un moment, comme moi, et Iroha souriait encore toute essouflée.

Un moment plus tard, tout le monde arriva. Miku se jetta dans mes bras, Kaito me tappota le dos et me disant "joyeux anniv'", Piko me serra dans ses bras, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Len, ni à moi, Lily m'a tout de suite donné mon cadeau et entra vite fait, Mizki chanta le plus fort possible 'Happy birthday to You" et Yuuma avec elle.

Après la petite fête et l'ennorme gâteau qu'à préparé Luka, tout le monde m'a donné ses cadeaux. En premier, j'ouvris le cadeau de Lily : une belle tenue pour des fêtes et une boite de maquillage bien équipée.

- Ca te plaît? - demanda Lily, currieuse.

- Oui, bien sûr, merci! - dis-je.

Le prochain était celui de Miku. C'était un petit cadeau mais assez cher : un beau collier avec une perle et deux petits diamants. Je l'ai tout de suite mis. Les compliments partaient de tout les sens. Le suivant, celui de Mizki. J'avais peur de ce cadeau à vrai dire... Elle achetais toujours des trucs bizarres... très bizarres... Quand j'ai ouvert la boîte, je me suis immobilisée. Comment Mizki pouvais acheter une chose pareille? Je suis devenue toute rouge.

- Qu'es ce que c'est? - a demandé Miku.

- On voudrai savoir pourquoi tu rougis~... - a remarqué Iroha.

- Rin-chan? - dit Len.

- Hi hi~! - ria légerement Mizki. - Je sais pas si tu vas l'utiliser, mais garde-le, ce cadeau~.

- Rin, c'est quoi? - demanda Kaito.

Miku me pris rapidement la boîte et s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle regarda Mizki et rigola.

- Tu crois que... - dis sadiquement Miku.

- On ne sais jamais...! - ria à nouveau Mizki.

- Bon sang les filles, C'EST QUOI? - se leva Iroha.

Miku tourna la boite et on pouvait voir son contenu : des sous-vêtements assez umilliants, sensés être "sexy", et des acsessoires érotiques... Piko, Yuuma et Kaito ont subitement saignés du nez, alors que Len, tout rouge, s'était tourné. Miku a déposé le cadeau dans un coin, et Iroha me donna son cadeau : trois beau parfum, dont playboy, un à l'orange, et un à la rose. J'ai remercié ma amie et j'ai pris le prochain cadeau, celui de Kaito. J'ai eu quelques mangas et... un parfum pour glaces à l'orange...

Le 5e cadeau, celui de Piko, atteris entre mes bras. Un collier en argent avec un ange m'appartenait à présent. Je m'étonnais pas qu'une forme d'ange soit sur le collier. Puis, ce fut le tour du cadeau de Yuuma, qui m'a donné une jolie boule de neige.

Après, j'ai regardé Len. Il me tendi deux peluches... une peluche qui me ressemblait, et l'autre qui le représntait.

- Oh... C'est mignon! - ai-je pris et câliné les deux peluches. - Tu les ai fait tout seul?

- Miki m'aidait... - a-t-il rougis.

- Ca explique ses disparitions! - ria Luka.

- C'est en partie mon cadeau! Hein! - dit la souriante Miki. - Et j'ai fait la peluche de Len sans lui, hum.

La musique démara, les chips et tout les autres gourmandises étaient servies, et tout le monde commença à s'amuser vraiment bien. Tout le monde dansait et à la fin, tous sortirent fatigués.

- A lundi! - cria Miku en s'éloignant de chez moi en tennant la main de Kaito.

Aujourd'hui ils se sont embrassés en dansant le slow. Iroha l'a remarqué la première, vu qu'elle n'aimait pas le slow et qu'elle n'avait pas de partenaire, elle était assise sur le canapé en regardant tout le monde danser. Elle nous a fait remarqué le baiser de Miku et Kaito en se levant et en me tirant légerement la manche. Puis elle a fait remarqué à moi et à Len, discrètement, que les amoureux s'embrasse. Mais on était que troisièmes à en être informé, car Luka aussi ne dansait pas à ce moment-là.

- A lundi! - criais-je à mon tour, étant tenue par l'épaule par Len, qui restait un peu plus longtemps de ma volontée.

- Ha ha! - se retourna Mizki pour rejoindre Miku et Kaito avec une odeure de la bouche d'alccol. - A+, c'était cool cette fête!

- Au revoir! - dis-je en fermant la porte.

Luka s'est approchée de moi avec un livre dans la main... non, pas un livre, un album.

- Je t'ai pas donné ton cadeau, au faite. - souria la jeune aux cheveux roses. - Un album avec des photos souvenirs. Ouvres-le demain s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. - souriais-je à Luka.

Je suis montée dans l'étage d'en haut dans ma chambre pour déposer cet album. Len monta avec moi. L'album de couleur rose que m'a donné Luka, je l'ai caché dans mon tirroir dans ma table de nuit, à côté du lit double sur lequel était une couverture orange et pleins de coussins jaunes, noirs et blancs. Je me suis souvenue des autres cadeaux.

- Len, tu peux aller chercher les autres cadeaux que j'ai eu, s'il te plaît? - lui ai-je souris.

- Comme ma princesse le veux. - dit-il en s'executant.

J'ai pas attendu longtemps pour mes cadeaux, Len les a ammenné le plus vite possible. Les colliers et la boite de maquillage, je les ai caché quelque part dans mon bureau, la tenue de Lily dans mon armoire orange, le cadeau de Mizki... loiiiiiiin dans mon armoire, dans un tiroir que j'ouvre presque jamais, les manga dans l'étagère où il y avait mes livres, les parfum sur mon bureau ect. ...

Après avoir ranger avec Len toute ces affaires, il m'approcha et m'attrppa par mes hanches de derrière et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, tout en me balançant légerement de droite à gauche.

- Rin... - murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me suis tournée face à lui et j'ai mis ma tête contre son torse, me relaxant ainsi. Il a légeremet pris mon monton et l'a soulevé jusqu'à pouvoir doucement toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il m'embrassait toujours de cette façon, car il est doux et protecteur pour moi.

Je me rappelle de mon premier baiser. Il était avec Len, un beau soir de fin d'année, il y a je crois 4 ans...

_Tout le monde criait de joie pour le début des vacances. Tout le monde était heureu. Sauf moi : peut-être que les cours de tout les jours étaient finis, mais je pourrais pas revoir mes amis car je part aux Cieux de l'ordre de Dieu..._

_- C'est triste que tu dois partir en colonie, Rin-chaaaan! - sauta sur moi Miku._

_- Oui... - soupirais-je, en devant leur mentir._

_- Tu vas me manquer Rin... - soupira Len._

_- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer! - dis-je en lui faisant un câlin._

_- CÂLIN DE GROUPE! - se jetta sur nous Iroha, puis Miku._

_C'était un peu gamin pour des adolescents de 14 ans, mais on aimait faire des gamineries comme ça. C'était drôle. Tout le groupe ria, et nous devions vite nous séparer, Miku, Iroha, Kaito, Piko, Mizki, Yuuma et moi. Len habitait près de chez moi, qui était un grand plus car je pouvais lui parler plus longtemps. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi._

_- Rin... Je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps... - rougis Len. - ...Mais j'en avais pas le courage... et je crois que maintenant est le meilleur moment... ou au contraire..._

_- Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux dire. - souriais-je savant ce qu'il va dire._

_- C-c'est dur à dire... - soupira-t-il._

_Un gros moment de silence se plaça dans le dialogue._

_- Je vais devoir y aller, Le... - à ce moment-là Len me coupa la parole en me donnant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres._

_On est resté un moment comme ça, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Luka m'appella. Avant que je partes, Len me tendis son petit doigt et dis "On sera emsemble... pour toujours. C'est une promesse.". J'attrappai avec plaisir son doigt avec le mien et la promesse fut gravée dans nos coeurs._

C'était un moment important pour moi... C'était aussi un moment merveilleux que j'ai partagé avec Len.

Il lècha ma lèvre et j'ouvris ma bouche pour qu'on puisse mélanger nos lèssives. Len me posa doucement sur le lit à côté de nous et se mit au dessus de moi. Puis, il arrêta de m'embrasser et s'assis à côté de moi. Je me suis relevée.

- Rin, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. - dit-il en mettant sa main dans sa poche. - Cette fois-ci, le cadeau est entièrement de moi...

* * *

**C'est bien? °w° Vous attendrez le 2e chapitre? °w° Meuh bien suuuuur~! :seprendunebrique:**

**Vous savez quel est le cadeau spécial de Len? Hu hu...  
**


	3. Chapitre II : Le cadeau

**Pardon pour le retard de publication ! x(**

**Pardon pour les fautes d'ortho et de frappe... Chapitre M~, même s'il est un peu mal fait, comme toujours, voyons Q.Q**

_~ Rin Kagamine_

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite bleu et l'ouvrit. Une bague argentée avec une petite pierre précieuse bleu se montra.

- "On sera ensemble... pour toujours." Si tu veux bien... - rougit Len.

Je me suis tout de suite mise dans les bras de Len pleurante de joie. C'était une preuve d'amour de la part de Len. Mais je sais pas si... je peux... me marier à un humain... J'ai décidé d'en parler à Dieu plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus important était Len.

- Bien sûr! - dis-je en me retirant des bras de Len.

Len pris la bague argentée et me l'a mis sur mon doigt. Il s'est doucement approché de mon visage et m'a embrassé la joue, pour descendre jusqu'à ma nuque. Je carressais ses cheveux tout en gémissant le plus doucement possible. Il descendit en baissant un peu mon T-shirt à manches écartés. Il lécha le haut de ma poitrine, et santant que mon T-shirt le dérange, il l'enleva. Il enleva après son soutient-gorge et commença à lécher un de mes mamelons.

- Len... - ai-je gémis en prennant du plaisir à ce qu'il faisait.

Il a remis sa tête à la hauteur de la mienne et j'ai enlevé son haut pour pouvoir toucher son torse nu. Il m'a donné un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et a commencé à enlever mon bas. J'ai détaché la ceinture de Len qu'il avait autour de ses jeans et je l'ai jetté quelque part par terre. Len carressait mon corps presque nu alors que moi j'enlevais son pantalon, pour voir après ses boxers bleu. Cependant, Len baissait ma culotte blache à traits oranges.

Après avoir enlevé tout ce qu'il avait encore sur lui, il écarta mes jambes et entra en moi, me faisant gémir plus fort qu'avant. Je sentis du plaisir, en ignorant la douleur de perte de virginité. Il commença à faire des aller-retours lents et touchait avec son soufle ma joue. Je lui griffais le dos, mais après peu de temps j'ai enlevé mes bras de son corps et je tennais la couverture du lit. Ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus fort, les bruits que je faisaient d'ailleur aussi.

- Rin... - soupira-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Len... - l'entourais-je de mes bras encore une fois en le serrant.

Après avoir fait un orgasme comun, Len est tombé à côté de moi et souffla un peu. Je me suis rapprochée de lui, puis Len a mis sur nous la couverture. Il m'a serré dans les bras et nous nous sommes endormis dans cette position.

_~ Luka Megurine_

On m'a réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit... Miki est venue dans ma chambre me réveiller.

- Luka... Luka!... Luka! - chuchotait-elle.

- C'est bon, qu'es ce qu'il y a...? - dis-je à moitiée endormie.

- E-es ce que... - a-t-elle commencé timidement. - Il est permis dans le règlement des anges de faire... l'Amour avec un humain...?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir? - soupirais-je. - Tu es amoureuse d'un ange, non?

- M-mais pas Rin...

- Et qu'es ce qu'elle a, Rin?

- Je l'ai entendu avec Len... - rougit-elle.

- ... ...J'en sais rien, laisses-moi dormir! - me suis-je couchée.

La véritée est que c'est en effet interdis. Mais je l'ai fait, moi aussi, avec Gakupo, un proféseur dans la même primaire que moi je travaille. J'en suis tombée amoureuse et puis... depuis maintenant 10 mois on est ensemble.

Mais j'ose dire à personne que je l'ai fait avec lui... je n'ose tout simplement pas.

Le lendemain, par rapport à mes habitudes, je me suis levée tôt et je suis descendue pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Miki, Rin et... Len aujourd'hui. J'ai attrapé la poignée du réfrigérateur et je l'ouvris pour prendre le lait. J'ai bien vérifié qu'il était encore consomable, car la dernière fois que j'ai pas vérifié, tout le monde vomissait partout, et comme j'était la seule à ne pas aimer le lait et que je ne vomissais pas, je devais tout néttoyer après Miki et Rin... C'était une période dégoutante. La maison puait le vomis et personne ne venais chez nous à cause de ça. Car normalement, il y a plein de gens chez nous, qui viennent avec plaisir discuter avec nous, mais cette fois ci, personne n'osait venir à cause de l'odeure. J'ai déposé le lait sur la table dans la cuisine où je préparais le déjeuner, et j'ai attrapé trois bols blanc sur l'étagère derrière moi. Je les ai remplis de lait et je les ai déposé sur la table de la salle à manger, j'ai fait de même pour les céréales natures et les céréales au chocolat.

Miki est descendue des escalier en son pyjama rose avec un dessin de cerises dessus et s'est dirigée sur la chaise près de la table où j'ai soigneusement déposé les bols. Elle pris les céréales au chocolat et les versa dans son bol, tout en souriant fortement à la pensée de pouvoir manger ses délicieuses céréales.

Ne s'interressant pas trop à ce que fait Miki, je suis retournée dans la cuisine pour me préparer une omlette. Mais en regardant encore une fois dans le réfrigirateur, je me suis appercue qu'il n'y a pas d'oeufs. J'ai donc pris une tartine de pain et je l'ai fait griller en sortant en même temps du bueurre.

_~ Rin Kagamine_

_Ce regard remplis de haine...  
Ces mains peinte de rouge sang...  
__Ces joues rougeâtre où les larmes coulaient l'enternité..._

Encore le même cauchemars.

Je me suis réveillée entourée de deux bras chaud. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis comme mon reflet. Des cheveux blonds mi-long et des yeux verts me dévorant. Len ayant les cheveux lachés me ressemble beaucoup. Il me carressa la joue et se leva en position assise, à moitié couvert par la couverture qui m'appartenait. Je fis de même, mais en attrapant de derrière mon... fiancé...

Il faudra que j'en parle à Miki et Luka. De toutes façons, elle le saurons de Len, j'imagine, si je leur dis pas maintenant.

J'ai fouillée mon armoire en recherche de chemise de nuit et de culottes propres, mais j'ai trouvé aucun pyjama ou chemise de nuit. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma chambre à moitiée nue, j'ai donc approffondi mes recherches. Len, qui était encore sur mon lit, vis que je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose.

- Tu veux pas mon T-shirt pour chemise de nuit? - demanda-t-il.

- O-oui, si tu veux bien... - me suis-je approché de lui.

Il a ramassé un T-shirt jaune assez propre et me le tendis pour que je le mette. Ce que j'ai fait. Il était un peu trop grand pour moi, il faisait idéal pour chemise de nuit. Len, lui, il lui suffisait juste de mettre un pantalon pour descendre avec moi déjeuner.

Ca se voyait que ça le dérangais, de manger chez quelqu'un comme ça...

Luka et Miki étaient déjà en bas, et elles déjeunaient déjà, Miki avec ses céréales au chocolat et Luka avec ses tartines au bueurre.

- Ohayo! - chantonna Luka.

- Euh... B-bonjour. - rougit Miki.

Pourquoi elle rougissait? Luka la frappa légerement avec son coud, avec un visage "sois discrète"... J'ai rougis moi aussi. Etais-je trop bruyante la nuit?... Cette pensée me fit rougir un peu plus.

- Coucou. - dis-je en souriant et en me mettant à ma place.

- J'ai l'impression de déranger... - s'assit Len.

- Non, pas du tout! - lui souria Luka.

- Miki-chan, pourquoi tu rougis? - dis-je un peu embarrassée.

- Franchement? - rougit-elle.

- Oui.

- Euhm... Je... Je vous ai accidentellement entendu. - dit-elle le plus vite possible.

- Vous avez utilisés les accesoires du cadeau de Mizki? - souffla sadiquement Luka.

- N-non! - dîmes-nous en même temps, moi et Len, tout les deux rougissant.

Un grand silence se plaça dans la conversation. Miki rougissait, moins fort qu'avant, mais quand même, Luka était reyonnante et joyeuse, mais ces sentiments disparurent avec la surprise. Elle devait penser à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle arrêta de manger sa tartine, toujours en la tenant près de sa bouche.

- Luka-chan, quelque chose na va pas? - demandais-je en me penchant pour mieux voir son visage.

- Ah, hein?! - réagit-elle en lachant accidentellement sa tartine pour ensuite la rattrapper maladroitement. - Qu-qu'es ce qu'il y a?

- Non, rien, c'est juste que tu étais... bizarement plongée dans tes pensés... - dis-je en continuant de manger mes céréales au lait.

- ... R-Rin... quand Len sera partis, je devrai te parler... - chochota-t-elle.

- H-hum... - ai-je hoché la tête.

_Plus tard._

- A demain, Rin. - souris gentiment Len en s'éloignant de la maison.

- A demain ! - répondis-je.

J'ai repensé à la nuit qu'on avait passés. J'ai sentis les papillons dans le ventre. Quelqu'un m'interrompis dans mes pensées en me touchant mon épaule gauche. J'ai retourné la tête pour voir qui m'avais dérangé. Luka.

- Qu'es ce que tu voulais me dire, donc? - demandais-je.

- En premier allons regarder ton album. Il est très important. - dit Luka d'une voix douce, comme elle l'avais toujours.

On est monté dans ma chambre orangée, qui sentais à présent le parfum de Len mélangé au miens. J'ai pris l'album que j'ai eu de Luka et je commençais à le feuilleuter. Luka s'est assise. Je voyais de nombreuses photos de gens m'étant inconnus. Qui sont ils? Pourquoi Luka dit-elle que c'est important?  
Je fixais une photo de famille où une mère avec de magnifiques yeux turquoises tenait sur ses bras une petite fille de 3 ans avec des joues rougies et un magnifique petit sourire. Les deux petites personnes étaient au côté d'un homme ayant des splendides cheveux blonds. Ils avaient l'air heureux.  
Il y avait aussi une autre photographie de la même petite fille, mais cette fois plus âgée. Elle courait dans le petit jardin suivie d'une autre fille, plus grande, aux long cheveux blonds legerement foncés. Elles jouaient. Au petit coin de la photo, dans l'ombre de l'arbre, était assise la même femme qui tenait la petite fille de trois ans dans ses bras dans la photo précédente. Elle avait sur elle une longue robe blanche et elle était en train de boire du thé.

- Qui sont ces gens ? - demandais-je.

Luka soupira.

- Il devrait y avoir dans cet album une photo de famille de trois personnes. - m'expliqua-t-elle. - Sort-la de l'album et lis ce qu'il y a écris derrière.

Je fis ce que Luka m'as demandé. Derrière il y avait écris deux phrases avec un stylo plume noir, avec une jolie écriture.

_Rin Kagamine, qui aujourd'hui fête ses 3 ans.  
Ph-gr-phie faite le - - - avec - et Ann Kagamine, ses parents._

Beaucoup de lettres et de mots ont été éffacés par le temps.

Mes... Parents... Biologiques...?

- Ann Kagamine était un ange. - m'informa Luka. - Elle tomba amoureuse d'un humain. Elle eu deux enfants avec lui. Rin Kagamine et ta soeur.

- Ma soeur? J'ai une soeur? - me suis-je réjouie.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. - s'attrista Luka.

- Comment ça?

- Ann, connue plutôt sous le nom de Sweet Ann grâce à sa douceur sucrée, ne pouvais pas se cacher devans Dieu l'eternité. -commença Luka. - Car tu sais, tomber amoureux d'un humain est interdis. Dieu lui a donc retiré ses pouvoirs un jour, les pouvoir d'Ann toujours inconnus pour tout le monde, et aussi a tué l'humain dont Sweet Ann était tombée amoureuse. Celle-ci est devenue deseperament folle, elle pleurait jour et nuit, ne pouvant pas se liberer de la douleur que la mort d'un être cher lui faisait. Mais Sweet Ann avait des enfants. Ta grande soeur et toi. Ta soeur, qui avait à ce moment là 14 ans, voulant arrêter les souffrances de sa mère, la tua.

_Ce regard remplis de haine...  
Ces mains peinte de rouge sang...  
__Ces joues rougeâtre où les larmes coulaient l'enternité..._

- Elle haissait Dieu pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. - continua Luka. - Elle est devenue la fille du Diable.

Les yeux bleu...

- Elle tuait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Qui se retournent vers moi en faisant voler les cheveux blonds...

- Le Diable est venu la chercher.

Qui quand m'as vu commença à pleurer...

- Elle est partie en Enfer rejoindre les plus grand monstres du monde.

Qui a laissé derrière elle un cadavre et une petite fille...

- Elle est encore vivante et tue toujours.

C'est ma soeur... C'est...

- Akita Neru. - finit Luka sur ces mots.

**Encore une fois, pardon pour le retard de... Plusieurs mois ^^'**

**Je n'avais pas le temps, d'inspiration et d'idée... En tout cas merci pour tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire ^^**

**Dès que j'ai finis l'histoire je l'ai tout de suite posté sans verifier l'ortho' _ Et aussi, il y a une pause de quelques mois entre deux parties de ce chapitre donc... .3.**


End file.
